stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Faiz
FAIZ faiz or familliar by inui is a Nekojita meaning hates hot food or cant handle hot things he has two forms human and armored form 'PERSONALITY' inui is a timid, pathe*** and lazy when not really fighting type of person he is usually seen just slacking off in the grass 'BIOGRAPHY' He is slacking in a park when a motorcycle near him dropped a box. At first he didn't care at all but when he rad it it says "SMART STICK" he picked it up, but soon a number of robbers rob a bank on the park, he came there he open the box and found a belt and phone and and long high tech stick and a glove joy buzzer, (as how he described it) then he wore the belt and dialed 000 in the phone and said "Faiz up", and put it in the belt and then he turned into FAIZ. surprised that he actually knew what to do with the belt he went to the bank and fought with the robbers who were actually members of SMART STICK doing a errand for the gangster group named AcornSticks. (seriously it was all i could think of) Angered he asked them "WHY ARE YOU STILL DOING THIS", he stopped for a moment and continued with a weak voice "I-I don't like fighting much" the robbers laughed and said a parting word "that's exactly why we erased your memories" shocked by that time inui figured he wants to talk to the SMART STICK personally and he sets up for a long long travel.(Hes still Traveling) ABILITIES * A motorcycle that turns to a robot its speed is 900,000 kilometer per hour (fast isn't it, very very fast) * A lightsaber like saber sword that can cut almost anything * A light Silver armor with a Titanium gel plating (Yes Yes I've memorized the periodic table) * A glove joy buzzer (as he said which is not really its a High Frequency Emitting Gloves that can break almost anything through matching sound waves with the object being attacked or should i say the sound breaks stuff) * A big mask which can see in the dark (and again its not like that its actually a Night Vision Helmet With different Frequency up to more or less than the normal vision humans has or in other words he can see like a cat and a dog.... he can see ghost if they were real) * He can sleep anywhere!.....(if you can consider that an ability) * Complete presence removal (he can go somewhere unnoticed i just have to explain for the last time) * Imaginary vision of the nerves of the human body * Deadly Martial Arts or Assassination Skills (wow its getting interesting) * Killing sense (he knows how to kill A NORMAL stickman) * Weird foot laser (this is getting boring but its not a foot laser but it is hence its a automated kick trajectory fixer so he can shine the laser into a spot and when he kicks it hits right on that spot) * Inhuman Reflexes (Finally something inhuman woohoo) * He has a wave board (its part of the motorcycle) WEAKNESSES * Hes a human * Hes armor will immediately cancel when stamina is low * Unfortunately guns and knives don't work on him but Lasers do pierce his armor (at least 3-4 shots on well nearly the same spot. a laser machine gun could kill him if it hits him) * Well hes lazy so you can kill or catch him while resting (seriously) he rest a lot * He pays Absolute Negative Zero attention to teamwork * He got his memory erased so badly he does not know how to enter a train (but he can use a cellphone...yeah our generations today are amazing) * He does not like fighting (even thou hes a assassin Oops slip there) so you can use full advantage civilians who has been paid to fight him * Relax... its just a armor no super strength or anything special TRIVIA * He likes "flat chest" * Hes nickname is Bob as he remembers * He obviously is an assassin * It is unknown (even for me) what is his past (more like i can't think up of anything) * Hes 18 years old * Hes 5'9 on height * He likes woman nearly around B to C cups (DELETE THIS IF IT'S NOT ALLOWED I SHALL NOT GET BANNED AGAIN FOR THIS SERIOUSLY) * (YOU CAN CHANGE ANYTHING THAT BREAKS THE RULES SERIOUSLY) * I don't have a drawing of him because I am genius at Chemistry, Sports, Music, Science, English, History and every other subjects except for Arts my grade in arts are C or 77 :) oh yeah i am on my last year of college (based on that tell my AGE if you can) and my average grades for the other subjects are usually 90 highest is 97 lowest is 88 QUOTES " Shut up! i am resting" (i have no idea if shut up is a swear but if it is delete it please) "Insert code 000 and transform as usual" "I don't really fight people but put it on a way specific to assassination then i can" " ''I just need to kill him that's all inui ''" " This is assassination! Brad"